eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby's
The night club in Walford has been given many different names over the years. Originally, the night club had been called The Cobra Club. As the series progressed, the club recieved new owners, and has been named e20, Angies Den '''and '''Scarlet. Currently, the night club is under the name R&R '''(stylized as '''R&Я)' '''which was established in 2007. Names The Cobra Club The club is opened in 1996 and named Cobra Club. The viaduct arch it was built in had previously housed the short lived Strokes Wine Bar in 1988 until the police had it closed down due to illegal gambling. The Cobra Club is owned by George Palmer who employs Huw Edwards and Lenny Wallace as barmen. After the club is raided by the police in 1997, the Cobra Club closes, but is reopened later in the year and renamed The Market Cellar. The club is actually used to facilitate George's money laundering operations and illegal gambling. Later, George's daughter, Annie Palmer takes over the running of the club and she also starts a loan shark business from inside the club with Phil Mitchell and Conor Flaherty. e20 The club is later given the name of e20 by Steve Owen, after he purchases the premises in 1998 from Annie. It is named after the Walford postcode, London E20. Lenny Wallace is employed as a barman and Matthew Rose is the DJ. Billy Mitchell also employed to work in the club and is given 1% ownership by Steve. The opening day of e20 is 14 February 1999, Valentine's Day, and Steve's obsessive ex-girlfriend turns up and starts taunting him and then begins knocking him around until she tries to strangle him with his tie. In self-defence he hits her over the head with an ash tray, killing her. Matthew, who is a witness, is framed by Steve for Saskia's murder and sent to prison. After release, Matthew takes revenge by tying him up in the club and threatening to set it on fire, but he is only trying to scare Steve and turn him into an emotional wreck. Steve marries Melanie Owen in 2001, and she becomes a supposed owner of the club, though this was not correct as it was only in writing. Later, Dan Sullivan kidnaps Melanie as revenge on Steve for aiding playing apart in his imprisonment. After she is finally released from capture, she decides to torch the e20 to get back at for Steve for the lies he has told. As a result, the club needs to be completely rebuilt. Unfortunately for Steve, while his insurance claim was valid, the insurance company use a minor technicality (relating to an incident where he was fined for illegally importing duty-free wine from France in the 1980s) to invalidate his policy and avoid paying out, leaving him with no money to rebuild the club. Steve sells off the e20 to his friend Beppe di Marco. E20 Fire 2001.jpg|e20 Fire (2001) E20 Fire 2001.2.jpg|e20 Fire (2001) Angie's Den Angie's Den is named after Sharon Watts mother, Angie Watts and apparently deceased father, Den Watts. Initial employees are Sam Mitchell and Billy Mitchell, the latter of which still owns 1% of the club. Later, Dennis Rickman works there and helps run the club with Sharon. When Den resurfaces he manages the club and his feud with the Mitchells leads to both Sam and Billy being sacked. This feud later leads to Angie's Den being burnt down by Billy in January 2004, without realising that Vicki Fowler is inside. Billy rescues her, but after an explosion that rocks the club, it has to be closed down. Suspecting foul play, the insurance company refuse to pay out for the damage, which nearly leads to Sharon selling the remains of the club to Sam (who had coerced her cousin Billy to torch it in the first place). Den comes home from a holiday with the necessary funds and the Watts family holds onto the club. It is refurbished and Sharon reopens it. Kareena Ferreira and Lisa Fowler work there briefly as bar staff; Juley Smith also begins to work there, but he is sacked for selling drugs. When Sharon decides to flee Walford to start a new life with Dennis in 2004, she sells Angie's Den to Johnny Allen. Angies Den Sign.jpg|Angie's Den sign Angies Den.jpg|Angie's Den exterior Angies Den Poster.jpg|Angie's Den poster Angies Den Bar.jpg|Angie's Den Cocktail Bar Angies Den Chairs.jpg|Angie's Den lounge Angies Den Inside.jpg|Angie's Den Sidebar Scarlet On 14 February 2005, Johnny Allen buys the club and the old Snooker Club next door. He merges the two together and creates a larger nightclub, which he names Scarlet after his eldest daughter, who died in an arson attack the previous year. Initial employees include Danny Moon, Jake Moon and Billy Mitchell. In 2006, Johnny decides to leave Albert Square. Johnny's one-time fling, Amy takes over for a few months, but it proves unpopular for a young woman to be manager. Mike Swann also has a very brief spell as manager. In April 2006 after Johnny is imprisoned for murder, his young daughter Ruby Allen is given the club. Jake Moon is given the role of manager by Johnny and Grant Mitchell runs the club with him for several months. Jake and Grant both leave, leaving Ruby and her boyfriend Sean Slater running the club. Ruby tries to employ Wayne Thompson to work as a manager but after Sean gets angry at him he is not seen again. Ruby then leaves Walford for good and the future of the club is left uncertain. Scarlet Sign.jpg|Scarlet Sign Scarlet Outside.jpg|Scarlet Exterior Scarlet Poster.jpg|Scarlet Poster R&Я '''First inception (2007-2010)' In mid 2007, Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell discover Scarlet's is up for sale and they make a bid for it. Unable to raise enough money to buy the club, Ronnie turns to businessman Jack Branning for help. Ronnie and Roxy open the club as R&R with Jack acting as a silent partner. When Jack decides to have a more hands on approach with the club, Ronnie and Roxy begin to clash. Jack and Ronnie reveal that Roxy has no ownership in the club and she is fired. Jack begins to use the club as a drinking den for his former friends and even uses it to deal drugs. This infuriates Ronnie's cousin Phil Mitchell, who wants Jack out of R&R and away from Walford. Ronnie and Jack eventually begin a relationship, forcing Phil and Jack to make peace. Ronnie discovers Jack had been sleeping with her sister Roxy and offers to buy him out of R&R. In 2009, R&R suffers financial problems, so Ronnie asks her cousin Billy Mitchell to burn down the club again so that she can claim for insurance; there plan is uncovered by Jack's brother Max who offers to help Ronnie out at the club. Jack splits up with his latest lover Tanya Branning and buys back his shares of the club. Ronnie sells her shares of the club to Jack and leaves Walford. In 2010, Jack is gunned down in R&R by friends of his nephew Billie Jackson, and he is left fighting for his life in hospital. With Jack in a coma, Janine Butcher becomes determined to get her claws into R&R. Ronnie returns and offers to manage the club for the Brannings whilst Jack is recovering. She and Jack eventually resume there relationship and Ronnie buys back her shares of R&R. Second inception (2010-present) In 2010, Ronnie becomes pregnant and is unable to cope with the strain of running R&R. Her sister Roxy., who has become very rich following the death of her father, offers to buy Ronnie out. Jack later decides he wants out of R&R because he wants to spend time with Ronnie and his unborn baby. Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter buy Jack's shares of R&R, and Phil appoints Ronnie and Roxy's mother Glenda as the new manager. In 2010, Janine Butcher eyes up the land that The Snooker Club once stood on, and 2 Turpin Road & 4 Turpin Road are separated once more. After the seperation, the R&R is renovated with a smaller space. In 2013, the R&R is used as a venue for Roxy's hen party before marrying Alfie Moon. Temporary closure (2016-2018) In 2016, before Ronnie and Roxy were to move to Ongar, they both stood outside R&R and reminisced about the club on the ninth anniversary of it's opening where they talked about the time they decided the club name, Roxy said that it was named after "Roxy and Ronnie" and Ronnie jokingly argued back stating it was actually named after "Ronnie and Roxy". Sometime in 2017, Phil Mitchell sold the sharehold of R&R to Weyland and Co under the name Grafton Hill off screen. In 2018, after Max Branning manages to get hold of all the business deeds Weyland and Co. bought, including R&R, he gives Jack the deeds to the club. After Hunter Owen arrived in Walford, Louise Mitchell showed him R&R as Steve Owen, Hunter's biological father owned the club back when it was e20. After showing him, Mel, Hunter's mother, Sharon and Ciara confronted each other outside the club and Ciara told Hunter how Steve actually died, in a car crash when Mel previously told him that he died of a heart attack inside the club and Ciara continued to reveal to Hunter that Steve also murdered Saskia in the club. Re-opening (2018) On 9 February 2018, Sharon gave Mel Owen an offer to run the club alongside Jack and had revealed to her that R&R hadn't been open in two years and that the club had fallen financial numbers. Sharon and Mel walked into the office of R&R and everything was sealed up in bags. Mel questioned the name change of the club and asked Sharon why it was called R&R with Sharon replying that 'it was a long story'. Sharon stated that the club could be back up and running in the next month if she took the offer. Mel originally rejected this offer due to her history with Steve and the club, shortly after talking with Hunter, Mel decided to take up Sharon's offer to run the club as she didn't want Steve to dictate over her life. 'Employees' 'Gallery' See article: R&R/Gallery 'Signs' 550w eastenders 3997 4 fsdifg kindlephoto-87569993.jpg|2007-2011 R&R sign.jpg|2011-present 'Exterior' R&R.jpg|R&R Exterior (2007-11) R&R2015.png|R&R Exterior (2011-present) RR8March.png|R&R Exterior (2011) CharlieBrooks1182.jpg|R&R Exterior (2013) R&R Licensee.jpg|R&R Licensee (2009) EastendersMisc275.jpg|R&R Exterior (2014) RandR2015.png|R&R Exterior (2015) jm.jpg|R&R on Turpin Road (2015) jm.png|R&R on Turpin Road (2017) Interior R&R Bar.jpg|R&R Bar (2007-10) RR1.png|R&R Bar (2010-present) RR4.png|Lounge Area (2007) RR28Jan11.png|Lounge Area (2011) RR6.jpeg|Snooker Den (2007) RR7.jpeg|VIP Room (2007) Screenshot 2017-09-19-00-42-11 kindlephoto-86698187.jpg|Function Suite (2008) RR8.jpeg|Ronnie's Office (2007) RR9.jpeg|Unisex Bathroom (2007) 'Events' ONRR.png|Grand Opening (2007) RBPRR.png|Roxy's Suprise Birthday Party (2009) RNRR.png|Retro Night (2009) RONNIEABUSEOUT 05-630x419.jpg|Re-Opening (2011) RR3.png|Roxy's Hen Night (2013) Miscellaneous RRGL.png|VIP and Guest List (2008) Screenshot 2017-09-19-00-36-35 kindlephoto-86564399.jpg|Event Posters (2008) Screenshot 2017-09-21-11-49-21 kindlephoto-137498237.jpg|New Year 2010 Poster (2009) Owners Owners of the club have included: Deaths There has been one death within this nightclub. Timeline *1999: Annie Palmer is beaten up by the heavies of a rival loan shark company. *1999: Saskia Duncan is murdered after a struggle with Steve Owen and Matthew Rose. *2000: Matthew Rose takes revenge on Steve, threatening to set fire to the club. *2000: Beppe di Marco collapses in Steve's office after taking a mixture of Steve's drugs. *2001: Melanie Owen sets the club on fire, leaving it destroyed. *2003: Sharon Watts is reunited with her father, Den, having believed him dead for fourteen years. *2003: Phil Mitchell escapes from prison and confronts Den and Dennis at the club for setting him up. *2004: Billy Mitchell starts a fire in Angie's Den. *2004: Martin Fowler meets 'Stalker Sarah', who later goes on to stab him. *2005: Johnny Allen and Amy sleep together. *2005: Dennis Rickman beats Johnny up and Johnny makes the call that eventually gets Dennis killed by Danny Moon. *2006: Ruby Allen is mugged by Juley Smith. *2007: Phil Mitchell challenges Jack Branning to a pool game, saying if he wins, Jack must leave Walford. *2008: Jack Branning and Roxy Mitchell sleep together behind Ronnie's back. *2009: Janine Butcher drugs Jack Branning and ties him to a radiator. *2010: Gang member Kylie attempts to shoot Billie Jackson but Jack pushes him out the way and takes the bullet. *2010: Ronnie pays Billy Mitchell to do her a favour at the club and a fire begins afterwards. Gossip circulates that Ronnie paid Billy to start the fire. * 2010: The R&R is refurbished and re-opened & Roxy Mitchell buys 40% from Jack *2010: A massive Brawl between Stacey, Kat, Janine, Pat and Kim takes place * 2011: Jack Sells his shares 60% to Phil Mitchell * 2011: After Ronnie is sent to prison Roxy sells her shares 40% to Janine Butcher * 2012: Sharon Rickman returns and runs the club for Phil * 2013: Phil hands 19% to Sharon to stop her from resigning * 2013: Ronnie Mitchell is released from prison and takes over as Manager on behalf of Phil * 2013: In order to buy the Queen Vic Janine sells her shares to Phil in order to secure her offer and is then arrested for the murder of Michael Moon * 2014: Sharon decides to hand her shares 19% back to Phil in order to open her new bar she then calls The Albert * 2014: When Phil & Sharon marry, they both become co-owners * 2014: Phil appoints his cousin Roxy as the new club manager * 2016: R&R temporary closes and is left sitting empty * 2016-2018: Phil has unpaid debts the rise during the closure. * 2017: Phil sells the club to Weyland & Co under the Grafton Hill name off screen * 2018: Max Branning manages to get the deeds to the businesses that Weyland and Co. bought in Walford, including R&R, and gives the deed of the club to Jack Branning * 2018: Sharon offers Mel to run R&R alongside Jack, in which she accepts * 2018: R&R re-opens after two years Category:Places Category:Community Buildings Category:Businesses